Eola
Eola is a Breton woman who is initially encountered in the Hall of the Dead in Markarth. She leads a coven of cannibals who worship the Daedric Prince Namira as their high priestess. Interactions Eola can be recruited as a follower after clearing Reachcliff Cave and agreeing to join her cannibalistic cult. She is a powerful mage adept in the Destruction and Alteration schools, typically using lightning-based spells while also being capable of summoning Daedra and re-animating the bodies of slain enemies in combat. Eola is recruitable to the Blades once she becomes a follower. With the addition of , she can also become a Steward. When dismissed as a follower, she will return to Reachcliff Cave, and sit at the head of the cannibal table, however, if she is dismissed outside the Reachcliff Cave Secret Entrance, she will take the much longer overland route to the main entrance, risking death from bears and dragons along the way, Dismissing her inside the cave will prevent this. Follower Class Eola uses the Nightblade class template (Destruction and Alteration magic with high sneaking abilities and a preference for one-handed weapons and light armor). Eola is effective at distance or at close range and can sneak without attracting attention. When well equipped she can hold her own and is a great follower due to her versatility. Combat behavior Eola usually begins by summoning a flame atronach to her aid, casting Fireballs or Lightning, then re-animating the bodies of slain enemies. When her Magicka runs out, she prefers one-handed weapons, staves, and will even use a bow. Eola is proficient with one-handed weapons and may also wield two weapons at once. She likes to use her magic to augment her combat abilities. Healing Eola doesn't heal herself in combat, although she is a mage. She can be healed using spells like Healing Hands or staves imbued with healing magic. Quests *The Taste of Death Quotes *''"And you thought I was just a pretty face." (after winning a battle) *"''I'll grind your bones for my meal!" (during combat) *''"Namira grants us victory!"'' (after winning a battle) *"You're one of Namira's faithful now." *''"Namira watch over you, Champion."'' *''"It's an honor to see you, the keeper of Namira's Ring."'' *''"Namira covets your ugliness."'' *''"What do you want me to carry?" (when asked to carry items) *"''What a sight..." (said sarcastically whenever seeing a vista) *''"I smell blood..."'' *''"Huh? What...oh! That felt nice."'' (when healed) Trivia *Like most followers, Eola can carry about 200 pounds for the Dragonborn. Any items she has equipped will count against this total. *Eola will have several items (such as health potions, meat and possibly even unequipped enchanted jewelry) when first met in the Hall of the Dead which can be pickpocketed. These items may change if the autosave where the area was entered is reloaded. *Though she is never seen using Illusion spells in combat, Eola appears well-versed in this school of magic: She escapes from Markarth using the Invisibility spell, and was able to mentally-control Brother Verulus into quietly walking to his demise at the conclusion of The Taste of Death. *Apparently, Eola doesn't enjoy the taste of draugr, as she mentions that they are "foul tasting". *She will state "You were young when you first tasted human flesh. A brother or sister who had died..."'' ''even if the Dragonborn is of a non-human race. It is possible that she was referring to any sentient person, regardless of race, though this may an oversight. Bugs *Eola may appear at the Dragonborn's Wedding Ceremony after she has died. This can cause various bugs. Appearances * ru:Эола de:Eola Category:Skyrim: Females Category:Skyrim: Bretons Category:Skyrim: Followers Category:Cannibals Category:Skyrim: Possible Stewards Category:Skyrim: Daedric Worshippers